A sport growing in popularity is motorcycle touring. The freedom and versatility of the motorcycle, which has long been recognized, coupled with the low cost nature of the transportation, is totally consistant with touring and camping. As compared with four wheeled vehicles. trailers, motor homes, the motorcycle has many advantages to the traveler-camper. One major disadvantage which it encounters is that by its very nature, the motorcycle does not include significant storage space for the necessities of camping, namely a tent, food supplies, cooking equipment and other facilities.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to design a relatively large saddle bag type rear enclosure for carrying the necessary camping gear. These devices are necessarily limited in size to that which can be located over and around the rear wheel, like a saddle bag. It cannot obstruct your view of the rider.
Another approach has been to design trailers which are towed by a motorcycle. These devices each have similar characteristics to a so-called tent trailer, commonly associated with autos. Tent trailers for automobiles or motorcycle-towing typically are an open-top box with a frame, wheel assembly, and cover. The cover either contains or constitutes a tent which is expanded for use. The bed of the box usually constitutes the floor of the tent. Corner stabilizers are required for the box when the tent is erected. Such tent trailers still leave much to be desired for the motorcycle-camper.